Second Night Stand
by AFY2018
Summary: "...or make some kind of companion with Alex/Lena" Ragamuffin47
1. Chapter 1

"She just seems a bit… off lately." Kara began, grabbing a donut from the box.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, grabbing a maple donut from the pink box as well.

Kara flopped on the couch, taking a large bite from the sweet. "I don't freakin' know. Since I came out to her she's been acting weird."

"She's not a homophobe, right?"

"No, and that's the thing. When I said that I was with Mags, that's when she started to act weird."

Lena sat on the coffee table, still eating and shrugged. "How's her love life been?"

"What love life?"

"Mmm. Well when was the last time she dated? Girl or boy?"

"When she was 23 and a boy, fuckboy by today's standards. He was a blonde douchebag with a diamond earring, just one, and a gold necklace. She didn't even like him." She explained. "Wait, why'd you say girl?"

"Hope? No. What if she doesn't like men? Maybe she's worried that she's gay. Maybe she still thinks she's straight or pressuring herself into thinking she broken. Maybe she envies you and Maggie."

"Maybe. I don't know. I also don't want to pressure her if she's not queer."

"Then wait until something happens."

Kara shrugged and took another bite out of her donut.

Alex watched her sister's work. She'd seen what happened when Clark became an investigative reporter as Superman. He was such a target, trying to avoid being seen for too long so when he investigated people, they wouldn't recognize him. She tracked her sister's phone, watching as she went to L Corp again. She wondered if that Luthor knew. Then again, if Kara trusts her, maybe she should, too. But Kara was very naive at times. What if Lena still believed her father. Maybe the time they were spending together was kinda inappropriate. Alex took out her phone, dialing up Maggie.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Maggie asked with a sigh.

"Long day?"

"Paper work is so boring. It should be given to prisoners as their sentence. Anyway, heading home so I have time."

"Do you know Lena Luthor?"

"Yeah, Cat's assigned Kara to her. She's really sweet, we've met up a couple times."

"Does she know about Kara?"

"No. You and J'onn are the only ones who know Supergirl and I are dating. Others only know about Kara and Maggie. Maybe if she's as smart as her brother, but if so she's not talking about it. I trust her Alex, so don't intervene. You know if you're so worried, we can all meet up at a cafe on the weekend. Wear something not so kickass."

"I know how to dress casual."

Maggie laughed saying, "Okay, bye Alex."

"Bye."

Alex closed her phone and left DEO, walking to her car. She drove back to her apartment, not wanting to stay long enough to get the leftover paper work. The young woman stopped at a nearby bar, a place where she and her co-workers went to. The quaint bar housed many highly trusted aliens as well as those who posed no threat. She enjoyed that place, glad that Kara had shown her it. She entered the lively bar, not really sure about what to get. The older Danvers sister sat on a stool in front of M'gann.

"What is it this time?" She asked.

"You can read, right?"

"Yeah, I just hoped to hear you say it out loud."

"How've you been?"

"Good, lazy crowd as usual and then the other aliens." She stated smirking and setting down a Jack & Coke.

"Thanks. How much?"

"9 bucks."

Alex placed ten bucks on the table. "Keep the change, please."

"You seem stressed."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the fourth time this week. Not that I'm complaining, I love your business, but I always care about my patrons."

"I just… I'm having some trouble. I feel like a child I can't… fix it." She explained frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"Shit, I don't know, I just want to drink here then get ready for tomorrow. What about you?"

"I don't drink. I understand tastes and can make the simple drinks when needed. If you need help, I'm always here."

"Thank You, M'gann."

The martian smiled and went to another patron. Alex finished the drink and left, bumping into a dark haired woman. She cursed and sighed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm- shit, sorry." Alex apologized.

"It's okay. It was my fault." The woman answered still looking down. "My fault." She whispered, looking up.

"You're… a Luthor." She finished in a whisper.

"Yeah, but they don't mind me here. Here I'm not a Luthor, I'm myself. I get to be myself. Sorry, I won't bother you anymore."

"I'm sorry too. I never introduced myself." She said, shaking her head. "Alex Danvers."

"Are you by chance related to Kara Danvers?"

"My sister actually."

"She's amazing. I love talking with her."

"Yeah, she's like a ray of sunshine. You know, Maggie called and said we should talk."

"Suspicious about a Luthor?"

"I was until what she said about you."

"Mags is so nice. I'm glad her and Kara found each other."

"Me too. Kara seems so happy."

"I'm gonna go inside. Wanna join me?"

Alex thought for a second, not sure why she was so nervous. "Why not?" She answered trying to control her heartbeat.

"Okay." Lena said with a great smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena drank the clear liquor from the glass and smiled. "You know, Kara says great things about a lot. She talks about the amazing things you do at DEO. Taking down gangs and protecting the good beings on this planet."

"She does much more. I do these things for her even though she can protect herself. I've learned a lot about the aliens here. I used to think that the Kryptonians were the only redeemable beings here until I got to come here and meet the others. So you said that you can be yourself here. What did you mean?"

"Well, I don't get along with Alexander at all. He thinks aliens are horrible and dangerous so I ignore him and just focus on the business aspect of everything, not what he does with his money."

"Well I still don't understand. Why can you only be yourself here?"

"People don't judge me here."

"I can understand that. I'm also human, but being here lets me gain their trust and I get to be me." Alex said drinking her beer.

"You're great, I can see why Kara looks up to you." She said with a smile. Lena stood up and sighed. "I was nice talking with you. I'm glad I met you." She said holding out her hand.

Alex shook it and finished her beer. "Yeah, I'd better get going as well, work tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah." Lena chuckled, making Danvers blush a little. "Goodbye, Alex."

Lena stayed back, taking her phone out as Alex left the bar. She texted Kara, stating, "i was right". The young Luthor smiled and went out to her car, watching as Alex got into her car as well.

Alex looked in the mirror. Why did she let Kara talk her into this? Why'd she let supercop drag her into this? She pulled on a thin blue long sleeved cotton shirt and grabbed her keys. Alex searched for her wallet, trying to find it in the cushions, then the counter, and finally in her room where she saw it on the bedside table. She sighed and jogged out to the elevator, straight to the ground floor. She ran to the bus stop and waited for it to pull up. Alex looked at her phone, getting a text from Kara.

"Heard u and L talked. Trust her?"

Alex smirked and answered, "Yes."

"U there yet?"

"No. Just on bus. You?"

"With M front."

"K see you there."

The bus came to the stop five minutes later. She got off and walked another two blocks to the store where the three women were. Kara saw her first and smiled, hugging her sister.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great, How are you ladies?"

"Mags just got promoted to lead detective."

"Oh wow, congrats Maggie!" She said high fiving her. "Nice. What about you Kara?"

"Boss has been on my ass for a story he assigned two days in advance, but I finished overall yesterday and will probably go in more later. Lena's got a couple toys she's been working on."

"What are they?"

"Well, I started something you may like, it's an anti-kryptonite box. It's like a black hole for kryptonite. I'm still trying to fix it because it can only go for a 15 meter radius. Another is a kinetic battery which would improve the average energy by about 25%. I'm still working on the supplies to make it cheaper, but it's looking good so far." Lena explained.

"Nice, you'll have to show me the Supergirl plans."

"Of course."

"Let's go inside." Kara suggested, walking in with Maggie right behind, then Lena, and last was Alex.

They walked up to the counter and ordered, Mags getting something vegan, Kara just got a coffee, and Lena got a hot cider while Alex ordered a hot chocolate-coffee blend. They all sat down at a table, Alex sitting across the cute couple at the round table. She glanced at Lena, smiling while the other two women were talking about rent or design for the apartment.

Lena leant over and said, "I have to say, I'm very glad I met you."

She pulled away as their orders arrived. Smiling at the young woman next to her. She grabbed her cider, letting it cool. Kara reached over and took Maggie's meal, handing it to her before she grabbed her coffee. Alex was again the last, getting her drink as they others began to talk. She sipped from her drink, the burning sensation on her tongue grabbing her attention as she was pulled away from the moment with Lena.

"Oh, I heard you two met earlier." Maggie said.

"Yeah, at the bar after work. We there." Alex awkwardly stated.

"It was nice to meet her without any pressure of losing face." Lena aided.

"Great." Kara said slinging her arm around Maggie's shoulders.

"She's really interesting especially with her work. Hearing how she's worked with the El family to save people."

Lena excused herself, taking a sip from her cup as her phone buzzed. She escaped to the bathroom, phone pressed against her ear. Alex watched her leave, drinking from the scorching drink. The couple talked amongst each other for a while before turning to Alex.

"So Mags and I were talking about refurbishing our apartment."

"Nice, what theme?"

"We were thinking about maybe an eclectic style."

"So basically what you have now but a bit more adult."

"Yeah." Maggie confirmed.

"I'm gonna go," Alex began, pointing to the restrooms, "I'll be right back."

"Oh, okay." Kara answered.

Alex meandered to the bathroom, moving to the side as an older gentleman passed her, nodding his head and smiling. The young woman entered the washroom, spotting Lena across shaking her head at her phone. Luthor looked up and smiled at Alex.

"Hey, sorry. Did Kara send you?"

Alex shook her head. "What happened?"

"My secretary just told me Lex wants me to defend him. I told him to tell Lex 'fuck no'. Pardon my language. He's tainted any shot I had at being a normal business woman. But for him, all publicity is good publicity." She finished shoving her phone in her pocket. "Anyway, I'll be back out soon."

Alex nodded, turning around but stopping. She bit her lip and turned back, walking straight up to Lena, only standing a foot away. Luthor looked up at her. This was the first time Alex had seen this strong woman scared at all.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Lena breathed, confused.

"I just- I feel like I can tell you anything, but at the same time I don't think I should."

"Is it the Luthor thing?" Lena asked changing her tone to annoyance. Alex shook her head, looking at the ground. "What's wrong Alex?"

"I'll be fine."

Lena smiled, nodding and patting her on the shoulder. The billionaire walked to the table and sat back down at the table, the young couple smiling at her presence.

"So, what happened?"

"Just family affairs as usual."

"Okay, sorry about that."

"Not your fault, just Lex's." She said drinking from her cup.

Alex came back out, shoving her phone back in her pocket. She sat, downing her drink.

"What'd I miss?" Lena asked.

"We were thinking about redesigning our apartment." Maggie said, leaning against Kara.

"I love the eclectic style now, what's the change?"

"Less teenage dream and more adult." Alex explained, with a smirk.

"You helped me, remember?" Kara retorted.

"Well, the bus should be coming by in five minutes, so see you ladies later. Maybe a night out?"

"Sure, I'll make a group chat." Kara answered going to her phone.

Alex smiled and walked back down the street to the bus stop. She placed her hands in her pockets, grabbing her phone, finding a piece of paper in there as well. The older sister unraveled the paper and read the curly, flowing inscription.

'Just in case ~372-555-461'

"When did she write it?"Alex asked as she placed it back in her pocket when the bus came up.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena paced around her flat, trying to find a way to fix the box in her hand. Setting it on the table, the young Luthor squatted in front of it and turned it around. She slapped her hands on her jeans and paced around the room again. Her phone rang on the table, almost vibrating off the edge. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello, Lena Luthor speaking."

"Hey Lena." The voice calm began. "It's Alex. You gave me your number just in case."

"Oh hi Alex, how are you?"

"Good, good."

"Are you calling about Saturday?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"No it's okay Alex. Are you okay?"

"... I really don't know." She whispered into the receiver.

"Okay, well I'm still working on something, do you want to meet at the bar or my place?"

"The bar please."

"How does 3 sound? Less people around then."

"Okay."

Alex sat at the small booth, a beer in hand as she tried to raise her confidence. She sighed, still waiting for Lena. The young woman nervously drank from her bottle as her heartbeat raced from the apprehension of her realization.

"Hi Alex, sorry I was late." She greeted sitting across Danvers.

"Hey. Sorry for interrupting your work."

"That's fine. I needed time away from the box." She explained away, settling down and turning her phone's ringer off. "What's up?"

"I…" Alex began, sighing slowly. "I've never been the kind of person to be… lucky in love. I realized this when I see Kara with Mags. They're so perfect for each other. They're both younger than me. I've never found anyone close to being the one."

"What was usually the problem? If you don't mind me asking."

"Honestly, intimacy. Kissing, sex, even cuddling I had trouble with. The attachment was never there. I just-I don't think boys are my strong suit." Alex opened up, muttering in a sigh, "I just don't know what's wrong with me."

Lena sighed softly and took her hand. "There is nothing wrong with you Alex. Trust me. You can't change it, not that you should anyway."

Alex huffed and pulled her hand away. "I just think that… fuck… I think I might be gay. Looking at the facts, I'm pretty sure I'm somewhere on the spectrum." She said covering her face. She dropped her hands and closed her eyes.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's completely normal nowadays. Be open to opportunities, people, wherever life takes you." She trailed off as her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Sorry it's Kara." She said hopping up and walking outside.

Alex looked at her bottle and downed the last few ounces, dropping it in the recyclable bin as she left. She ended up in the alley where Lena was furiously texting Kara. The agent walked up to the CEO and placed her hand on her wrist. Lena shot her head back up, breaking free from the conversation's grasp. Alex looked at her phone, catching a few phrases, but not focusing on it as well.

"I don't think that I can do this anymore." She confided. " You're right that I can't change it."

"Please don't give up Alex." Lena pleaded softly, sliding her phone back in her pocket and holding Alex's hand tightly.

"I won't." She reassured.

Lena smiled and nodded. Alex brought a hand to Lena's jaw, pulling her close and kissed her. It was like lightning or fireworks. Alex couldn't decide, she just liked it. The kiss was nice because it was the first time she really felt the passion she'd missed previously. Lena placed her hand on the back of Alex's neck, threading her fingers in her short hair. She pulled away, biting her lip.

"Don't tell Kara, please." Alex asked.

"Okay."

Alex nodded and left, going back home.

Lena held the box in her hand, finally having fixed the net. She smirked and placed it on the ground of the large green belt, flipping a switch and watched as the machine came to life. The inventor took the active kryptonite from a metal bin and placed it on the edge of the box's coverage and pulled out her geiger counter. Lena walked around the sample, watching the tool through her hazmat suit. She smiled when nothing set it off, even getting centimeters away from it. Lena placed it back in the box, sealing it and taking off the helmet as she walked up to the box and turned it off. She placed it in a suitcase, closing it and walking to the L-corp car.

"How'd the test go ma'am?" Her chauffeuse asked.

"Perfect." She smiled pulling out her phone and dialing up Alex. "Hey Alex it's Lena. The box should be ready for your tests."

"Okay, come by my place at 10 and we can set a time."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Lena brought the suitcase over, driving and parking in a spot near the exit. She pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail and walked up to Alex's flat. The brunette knocked on the door, fixing her t-shirt before Alex opened the door.

"Hey." Alex greeted warmly, moving out of the way for Lena to enter.

"Hi. How are you?" She asked walking in and setting the case on the kitchen table.

"Great." Alex responded, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear and balling the bottom of her sleeves in her hands. "You?"

"Amazing. I think this will really help especially against Lex or anyone who has access to kryptonite."

"So why are you helping?" Alex asked looking over Lena's shoulder to the open case.

"Supergirl makes a difference on more levels than her cousin, so I'm willing to do anything to help. This might even help destroy Lex."

"You know that he's out?"

"Yeah." She sighed, looking at the box in her hand. "Still a menace, but now hiding."

"When did you know?"

"Two days after he broke out."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Lena set down the box and shrugged. "He's too strong. Too conniving. No one can find him because he has look alikes."

"What did he tell you?"

"He had a plan to trap the Els. Zor and Kal are in danger. That's why I'm making this."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. Sometimes you just have to put your faith in the unknown. I've seen you do it before."

Alex reached her hand out to take the box. She pulled away and looked up at Lena. "Have you told Kara?"

"Never." She answered.

Alex nodded and took it, turning it around in her hands and setting it on the table. "Thank you."

"I promise to do all I can to help you."

Alex nodded again. "Why did you say you felt more at home at the bar?"

"Only the Luthors know." Lena began, grabbing a knife and cutting her arm. The cut was deep but didn't bleed as she quickly healed. "I'm not all human. Maybe that's why Lex hates aliens. I was always having to hold back, hide everything. I think that's why I relate to Kara."

"What are you?"

"Half-human and half-Coluon."

Alex touched her perfectly healed skin, looking back up. "Wait, why do you relate to Kara?"

"Well… I know who she is. I would never say, seeing what's happened to previous heros, but I know she's Supergirl." She finished in a whisper. "I'm not stupid. Supergirl has saved me from a fall and whenever she needs help or interviews me as Kara, we look at each other. If they aren't the same person, then that would be a surprise. That's the same way Lex found out who Superman was."

Alex glared at Lena, shocked and afraid. She turned around and held her head in her hands. "You have to leave, Lena. Please."

"Alex, I can't tell anyone. I don't want to lose Kara or Maggie or you."

"I know Kara's your best friend, but I don't know how much I trust you."

Lena took Alex's hand and approached her. "Please. I'm not Lex. I'm not even much of a Luthor. I love Kara like she's the sister I never had and I love you more than anyone I've ever met."

Alex gritted her teeth and huffed, not pulling away. She looked at their hands and furrowed her eyebrows. "Love…" she trailed off still worried, but less from the warm pale hand in her own. "How do you know?"

"Because, Alex." She whispered standing closer to the redhead. "My heart only beats this fast around you."

Alex brought her hand up and placed it over the young woman's chest, feeling the pumping muscle under her hand. Lena hung her head, tucking it into Alex's neck.

"I don't know what to do." Alex confided.

Lena pulled back and looked at Danvers. "Whatever you want."

Alex bit her lip. "I'll just tell you what I don't like." She nervously chuckled.

"Okay." Lena agreed, adding as a joke, "Safe word is banana?"

Alex shook her head chuckling and kissed her gently.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Kara said to Lena over the phone. "Who will I talk to about all the shit at work?"

"I don't know, and until I get back I don't care. But when I return tell me everything." Lena answered sitting back in her seat as she buckled up.

"God. I wish I could take a vacation. I miss getting out of town and relaxing. So, where are you going?"

"Out, there's a cabin I own so I'm going out away from other people especially business people." She sighed with a smile.

"Well have fun. Text me when you get back."

"Will do. Bye Kara."

"How is she?" Alex asked after Lena ended the call.

"She's gonna be bored."

"I'm not." She taunted leaning over.

Lena bit her lip and smirked before kissing her. She then started the car and drove off out of National City. Alex curled up in the passenger seat and watched the buildings pass as the drove through the suburbs and finally the picturesque provence they lived in. The young redhead was already fast asleep by the time they crossed the pass to nature. Lena glid through the lonely highway, pulling off to the sleepy little town she held so close to her heart. She pulled into the dirt driveway and began to up pack the car while Alex slept. She stood in the entrance way, looking around the simple manor. Lena set the bags in the master bedroom, going back to get the food they brought over with them. Luthor walked back to wake up Alex. The agent stretched and sighed, unbuckling and sliding out of the car.

"You need help with the bags?" She asked.

"No, I got them already."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem." She smiled, pulling her close.

Lena placed her hands on her girlfriend's waist and leant in to kiss her. She deepened it when Alex drew her hands up to Lena's jaw. The demi-alien pressed her against the car, chuckling as she pulled away.

"Let's get unpacked. I have so many places I want to show you." Lena said.

She walked back inside, Alex close behind, and unpacked her bag. Alex meandered the small manor, looking at the different decorations on the walls. She saw a few pictures of Lena, but more artistic pieces covered the white walls. There was a realistic picture of a grizzly catching a salmon over the fireplace. Then around were small glass sculptures and a few stained glass pieces in the west facing windows. Lena walked out of the master bedroom and followed Alex.

"I love the pieces here. Where'd you get them?" Alex asked looking at a glass sculpture of a flying fish jumping out of the water.

"That was by a friend who lives in the area. She is absolutely amazing. She usually hates doing those animal nature pieces. She prefers making modern pieces or more nature scenes. Sunsets and sunrises backlighting the forest."

"What about the stain glass window?"

"Those are mine."

"Wow, they're amazing."

"Thank you." Lena timidly accepted. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I really want to spend the rest of this day outside with you."

"Okay. Anything in particular? Walking around the woods or town? Just sitting outside?"

"I think I just want to sit with you to watch to sunset through those stain glass windows."

"Okay."

Lena jogged down the short set of stairs to the parlor room where the sun would set. She sat on the couch as she waited for Alex. The redhead curled into Lena and watched as the sun began to shine through the beautiful handmade windows. Alex draped her arm across the Luthor's abdomen, holding her girlfriend's hand as the beautiful colours of magenta to indigo from the windows painted the room. Once the sun reached the middle of the window, Lena went to close the blinds and sat back down. Alex curled back around Lena, the feeling of being close to someone she felt such a deep connection with was… it was just so peaceful yet so exciting. The young agent kissed Lena's jaw, nuzzling into her neck and pressing soft pecks against her pale flesh. She intertwined their fingers as she pulled back, then began to kiss Lena again. The black haired woman leant into her, placing her hands on Alex's waist and pulling her onto her lap. She tugged at the redhead's belt, unbuckling it and leaving it undone as she pulled Alex's hips closer. Lena placed her hand to the back of neck, threading her fingers through the thin strands of dark red-brown hair.

"I really want to check out that master bedroom again." Alex said, pulling away before she held her hand out and waited for Lena.

"My pleasure."

Lena took her hand and lead her to their bedroom, stopping a few moments to kiss Alex. She sat at the edge of the bed, pulling the agent close and unbuttoning her jeans. The Luthor pulled up that long sleeve shirt and kissed her stomach. She took the front of her jeans and tugged them down a bit. She felt her abs clench and quiver under her lips, chuckling and pulling her girlfriend onto the bed. Alex smirked and began to slip off Lena's shorts, pulling off her black shirt and then her bra. Danvers wriggled out of her jeans before sliding next to Lena and kissing her again. She placed a hand on the young Luthor's breast, tenderly playing with her soft flesh, moving over to straddle Lena's hips. The black haired woman sat up, holding onto Alex's thighs as she leant over to kiss her again, trailing her lips down her girlfriend's neck and to her chest. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and pulled her close. Lena closed her eyes and kissed her breast, trailing her hand up Alex's leg. She pulled away and pressed her head against her girlfriend's chest as she pulled Danvers' underwear down, sliding her hand closer to her warm wet flesh. Alex exhaled softly as she felt Lena touch her centre. She placed a hand behind her neck and tilted her head up before kissing her. Lena began to lightly rub her clit, glancing up at Alex and kissing her jaw as she rubbed her faster. She bit her lip as Alex quietly moaned, grinding her hand against her. Danvers grabbed Lena's shoulders and continued to grind against her hand. Her body clenched tightly, the fire in the pit of her stomach growing quickly when Lena began to kiss her breasts again. Alex came, holding onto Lena as her climax peaked. Alex kissed her girlfriend gently, exhaling quickly and began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Lena asked tucking the red locks behind her ears.

"I just… I've never… because I wasn't with the right person." She sputtered out.

"Now you are. How does it feel?" Lena asked leaning on her hands.

"Amazing. Powerful. Out of this world." Alex answered, kissing Lena's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Lena, I need you to come by. I have a plan. You know who it is call me back."

Lena dropped her phone after the voicemail ended. She always hated Lex's low and snake-like tone. Slamming the table loudly, she threaded her hands through her hair and hung her head low. Alex jutted up out of bed, looking at the dark silhouette of her lover. She stood up, pulling on a pair of flannels and walking to her. She knelt down next to Lena and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?"

Lena looked up, "Nothing. Work. My boys are slacking and now the deadline's coming close. They keep letting me down and this time it matters."

"Who's it with?"

"Wayne enterprises." She sighed.

"Come back to bed, babe. It's too much stress for you." Alex recommended.

"I'm fine. I need to go talk to them. They're luckily still there." Lena leant over and kissed Alex, standing up and getting dressed with her red blazer.

Alex walked back to bed, pulling up the sheets. "Don't be too long. I love you."

Lena squatted next the bed and kissed Alex's forehead. "I love you, too."

Lena stood back up and walked through the door. She ran down the stairs and to the garage, driving out to L-Corp. She hopped out of the car and took the elevator up to her office. She guessed Lex was already in the office because Jess went home about 3 hours earlier. Lena calmed herself down, taking deep breathes before walking in. She saw her brother standing on the balcony, his shadow cast across the light room like a dark mist covering the once creative air.

"I knew you were awake. You always ignore the call but come anyway." He began, turning around. "Like a cat. Or a stubborn bitch."

"What do you want, Lex?"

"This. It's all mine."

"No, it's mine. My name is under this. I own it now. You're supposed to be in prison."

"I am, but I'm too smart for them. I already ran the system by week two."

"I'm not letting you ruin this for me, Lex."

"Well, if you wanna play it like that…" He trailed, snapping his fingers. Two brutes came out of the shadows and cuffed her. "I always win, Lena because, unlike you, I'm smart unemotional cunning and charming."

"A sociopath."

"An intelligent being."

"Must've gotten it from mom. She was always a callous bitch. Never cared about you. Made you fend for yourself. Left you in the dust like a useless piece of shit! She saw just how stupid you were and so did dad. If you're so smart why does Kal-El always beat you, huh?"

Lex backhanded Lena, "GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" He commanded his goons.

"And I'm the emotional one!"

Alex sat up as her alarm blared. She shut it off and looked over at the empty side next to her. The young woman walked around her apartment, looking for Lena and stopped after the third round.

"Maybe she stayed." Alex wondered picking up her cell and dialing Jess. "Hey, it's Alex. I was wondering, if Lena was there?"

"No. Looks like she logged in at 3 but never checked out. I haven't seen her yet. Do you want me to call her other contacts see if she's with them?"

"Yeah. She said she needed a few of her workers to finish a project for Mister Wayne, maybe she's with them?"

"No, sorry we actually don't have any projects with Wayne enterprises. just creating connections right now."

"Why would she lie?" Alex wondered. Her face went still as she thought of a reason. "Lex."

"Who?"

"Thank you Jess, I think I know where she is."

"Do you still want me to call the contacts?"

"Oh yeah, just the check."

"Okay, bye Ms. Danvers."

"Bye Jess." Alex said ending the call.

The young agent stood up and changed into clean clothes.

Lena looked around the dark room. Tied to a chair or something so she couldn't move her hands. A light flickered on revealing her brother again. He always tries to make an entrance even if it's just his sister. She could hear him whistle as he walked closer, the lights turning on as he crept closer. Lena cocked an eyebrow at him when he stopped.

"How long have you practiced that?"

"Enough to make it perfect. Have to leave some impression on you before you die."

"Really? Why not kill me now?"

"I thought that you should learn about the plan. Suffer and watch as your 'family' dies. See, Lena, you always have a false sense of security, making it so easy to find those you hold dear. Theres the El family then Margaret Sawyer, and Alexandra Danvers."

"You can't beat Kal what makes you think you'll beat Zor?"

"Kryptonite, dear sister."

"Good luck. They can't be stopped, better to befriend than to destroy."

"My dear sister, you can't beat me."

"You are weak, Lex. Desperate. The moment you walk out into the light you'll be gone again, back in prison, then L-Corp will collapse."

"But not really. I've created a new will for you ready to be signed. If you sign it, your family lives. If I sign it, they all die."

"What happens to me?"

"You die no matter what, it's about how many people you take with you?"

"Give me the will."

"I thought you'd want it." Lex smirked walking away.

Lena sighed and closed her eyes, trying to remember the code Alex told her. She knew she needed to wear that jacket. Alex gave it to her in case she met up with Lex. She just never thought it'd be this severe.

"Len to Lex. Code green." Lena commanded clearly. "God I hope she hears that."

"I found you." Winn whispered finding Lena's signal. "Alex, she's here. Clear, no proxies nothing blocking it."

The young agent rushed to his desk, smiling at him. "Thank you. We should send a team out."

"Wait, if Lex is there with his army, then we need the Kara and Clark. How's the kryptonite box?"

"We got it to expand to a kilometer radius."

"Good, if we drop it, then they can take on Lex. He's always loved that stupid suit."

"Okay, I'll call them up then we'll go to his base. I think we'll have a team…" She trailed off, walking away.

"Okay, stay safe." He called after her, turning around to his computer again.

"This makes no sense." Lena criticized.

"What do you mean?"

"If I hand all of this over, you'll still go to jail, who will you choose in place?"

"Lillian."

"She doesn't know anything about business. She's just an extremely great hostess. You need to pick someone who has enhanced our business immensely."

"You mean you? No, I can't trust you anymore?" He said sitting down. "Besides, I'm not going to hand my company over to a drug addict. You, know. I never knew you had a drug problem? Tsk tsk tsk, Lena. When did that start?" He asked standing up and walking into the darkness.

"What?" Lena asked greatly confused. "I've never done a single drug."

"But your autopsy said that you tried speedball?" He inquired picking up a syringe.

"Lex, don't do it." She warned. "Lex."

"Lena, I'm not going to give you this… yet." He sighed setting it down. "I want to take pleasure it seeing you suffer. Our parents gave you everything. They made me learn, but allowed you to be free."

"So, you're doing this because you wish that you could have lived a freer life? That's fucking stupid, Lex."

"Maybe so, but right now I'm just letting my feelings take over for now. It's easier that way."

"So, you'll torture me and then kill me?"

"Smart girl, yes. I will."

"Great, well. I'm not signing that."

"Okay, I'll go ahead and call for the plans." He said pressing a button on his watch. "There. Now, where was I? Oh right!" He began, kicking Lena in the chest. "Feels so great! You were such an ungrateful child, Lena!"

"I was pressured to do horrible things, Lex!"

"Aliens are horrible creatures, they don't deserve any form of pity or love!"

"That's not father thought."

Lex punched Lena in the face, pushing her over, still tied to the chair. She groaned in pain, closing her eyes as she tried to move her hands. Her brother cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"I'm smarter than you, Lena."

"You've said that already, but you're really not."

"The cage you're in, see?" He asked roughly grabbing her jaw and forcibly tilting her head to look at the fencing.

"What about it?" She muttered pulling her head away.

"It's a refined form of Kryptonite. I made it myself."

"Good for you."

"Try to heal then if you think it isn't a big thing." Lena sighed and focused her energy to her nose, trying to repair the burst vein. "You can't? You're so stupid you don't even know your own weaknesses, Lena! This stuff immobilized Brainiac, you think you're not affected by it?"

Lena looked away and sighed, closing her eyes. She felt Lex turn the chair, releasing her from her bonds.

"I want to see you suffer. I want you to writhe and quiver in pain. Just like you did to me!" He yelled kicking her back and punching her in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you scared now, cur?" Lex asked.

The older sibling was straddling his sister's chest, arm crushing her throat. Lena closed her eyes, not wanting to look into Lex's crazed glare. She tried to measure the time that had passed, the time Lex had spent beating her. Thinking about how long ago it was when she called DEO. Where were they?

"I said are you scared?!" He asked punching her in the chest.

"No." She gasped.

Lex got up, walking away from his sister and sighed grabbing the syringe. "Maybe this will."

"Lex, stop please." She pleaded quietly, watching him creep closer with the deadly drug. "Stop, think about what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing, Lena. You're the one who sacrificed your friends." He said tying her wrists together. He put a tourniquet on her arm and flicked the bubbles to the top, pressing out the air. "That'll do it." He began, pressing the metal tip into her arm.

Lena winced, tears finally falling down her face. She heard the doors open, light flooding in quickly as three figures filed into the room. A box slid across the ground. Lena pressed the large green button with her heel and the box came to life. She kicked Lex away with her other leg and tried to sit up. She watched Superman rush at Lex, pushing him through the fence and to the cement wall far behind. Kara rushed after her cousin leaving the last form running toward Lena. Alex's features became visible through the cheap lights, her face contorted in horror and fear as she carefully pulled out the syringe. Lena didn't really understand what was happening, she just felt Alex holding her tightly, cutting the rope that held her hands together. The young Luthor didn't realize she was still crying until her girlfriend wiped tears from her eyes

"You're 're safe." Alex comforted, her voice faint but understandable to the young Luthor. Alex took quick and shaky breaths a she felt Lena's body shake in fear.

"I'm sorry?" Lena whispered.

"What was that, sweetie?" She asked looking down.

I'm sorry, so sorry. I should have told you."

"You were so brave. Stupid, but brave. I've never seen Lex so scared before."

"I couldn't outsmart him."

"But you did. He didn't see us coming. I just wish we came sooner."

"You're here, that's all I care about."

Alex nodded and kissed her forehead, pulling the back of her head to her shoulder. "I love you, Lena."

"See, I thought about it and if we wove these fiber into the suit, it should still be strong enough to deflect any kryptonite near their body." Lena suggested. Alex sat next to her, handing the inventor a cup of tea. "Thank you."

"No problem. What if… hmm… Oh, yeah. I see now. Will it cover their entire body?"

"It should. If we use the same recipe, then it'll cover about two meters around them and block out anything outside of it."

"Good." Alex said looking at the design. "I'll give it to Winn tomorrow. It's late, let's go to bed."

"Okay." Lena answered, quickly finishing her drink and setting it in the sink. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" She asked washing out her cup.

"Can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure." She answered coming out of the bathroom.

Lena looked around her apartment, sitting back down on the modern couch. Alex joined her, resting against the cushioned arm of the couch. She reached over and took her hand.

"What's wrong, Lena?"

"I have to testify against Lex for another trial." Lena told Alex. "I don't want to relive that." She confided, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was so scared. I never thought he'd do something like that." Alex pulled the raven haired woman close to her chest. "I'm sorry that I got you roped into the Luthor drama."

"I don't care just as long as you're safe. If you need to, I can stay here tonight. I still have all of my stuff, and I can just wash it in the laundry room down in the basement."

"I don't want you to go anytime soon."

"Okay." She said looking down at Lena. "So, are you asking me to move in?"

"Yeah."

"Anything to keep you safe."


End file.
